The magic of eyes
by LavabendingProdigy
Summary: After years of not seeing each other, what will hapen if they finally see each other again? Modern AU Kataang story. Obviously the focus will be on Kataang but i have also included Tokka and Zuki (Just as a little warning), but they are so minor that i don't think it should be a problem for any hardcore Maiko or Sukka fans.
1. Memories

**Hey folks, this is a modern AU Kataang story. I really hope you like it. I have writen in one day so please don't be to harsh. Please review and tell me what I could make better. Of course you can also write what you like but pointing out the flaws would help me much more. If you want to and have time you could also check out 'Swords and Kingdoms' which is my Medieval AU Avatar TLA story.**

Aang POV

„Aang?" I could hear someone say as my door was opened slowly behind me.

I was sitting in front of my desk, head in my hands and my elbows propped on the tabletop. I had my headphones on my ears, desperately trying to distract myself from the news my Uncle, Gyatso, had given me just a few minutes ago. It was all so frightening. I was sad, and angry but at the same time I also saw why it was a necessary sacrifice. After all, being here, in this house, would otherwise always remind me of them and I cannot go through this heartbreaking pain for my whole life. It would eat me up on the inside and I knew, all Gyatso tried to do was protect me from that. But I also didn't want to leave behind everything that I had here. My friends, my school, the house I grew up in for the majority of my still short life.

"Leave me alone" I replied. The confusion, anger and sadness clearly audible in my voice. I bit back a few sobs, tears silently flowing over my cheeks creating little puddles as they drop down from my face, landing on the nearest surface.

"Aang please turn around" Gyatso requested calm and reassuringly. Reluctantly I rotated my desk chair to look at him. Both mine and Gyatso's face were twisted from at the emotion crashing down on us, all at the same time. "I hope you know that all I am trying to do is, what is best for you" He said, stepping closer and resting his hand on my shoulder. "I know it is hard at first but you won't lose your friends completely. You still have all this new technology things that you can use to contact them and besides it's only an hour ride from here to our new town. I am sure they can come and visit at some weekends"

His words calmed me down a bit. He was right. We could still use Skype or Facebook to hold contact and one hour wasn't too far away. Was it?

"But" I choked back a sob "But what if one hour is too much." I asked "What if they never have time to come when I do. What if we grow apart." I sighed heavily trying to comfort the sadness in me. My gaze dropped to the ground as the tears started all over again. "I don't want to lose my friends Gyatso"

My uncle squeezed my shoulder and smiled at me "You won't" He said in his all-knowing wise man voice "I have seen how close you are. Bumi, Kuzon, On Ji and you have been best friends ever since you and your parents moved here 11 years ago. A bond this strong can't simply be destroyed by distance. Especially one this short." He released my shoulder and made his way towards the door of my room. He turned to me one more time "Also, you are and openminded, nice and funny young man Aang. I am sure you will find new friend at our new home." Then he stepped into the hallways, gently closing the door behind himself leaving me alone with my thought.

My mind trailed off to how it would be to go back to the town I lived in until the age of four. I surly must have changed a lot since I was last there. But even if not, I wouldn't be able to tell. I have hardly any memories left from that time. But why would I? I was far too young. But somehow, one incident on the day before we moved, was still burned into my mind so clearly. I could still remember every detail, even what I wore that day. And any time I remembered that moment, I made my stomach tingle and I had this weird feeling.

I got up from the chair and stripped down to my boxers to lay down in my bed. I closed my eyes and breathed a heavy sigh allowing the memories to wash over me.

" _Please leave me alone" I heard a girlish shriek piercing the calm and warm midsummer afternoon in my neighborhood. It was definitely a voice I have never heard before. I was currently trying to go to the playground in the back of the small apartment building I lived in. The voice seemed to seemed to originate from exactly that direction._

" _Ow, that hurts" I heard the person screaming and I picked up my pace and ran as fast as my small legs could go._

 _As I turned around the corner I could see a small girl at my age sitting in the sandbox crying desperately. He chocolate hair was covered in sand and so was her light blue dress. Her caramel face was covered in dark red spots. I looked slightly to the right of her to see who was giving the girl so much distress. On the other side of the sandbox sat the neighborhood bully Jet laughing at her with a shovel in his hand as he dug into the sand and throwing it at her._

 _I was too scared to do anything. I wanted to help the girl but Jet was a year older then me and far taller. Then Jet dropped the shovel looked towards something on the ground. He lips formed a malicious grin, the same one that he always put on when he had one of his planes to make someone's day the worst they ever had._

 _He reached down and picked that something that he had looked at up. I squinted my eyes together in order to see it better. I gasped as I saw what held in his hand. It was a very long earthworm that must have crawled out of its hiding spot underground. I held it up in front of his face smiling evilly at it. The girl started to scream hysterically as Jet came closer to her face with the worm and tried to feed it to her._

 _Without thinking I sprinted towards them, faster than I thought possible, and pushed Jet to the ground. Jet looked up at me, the anger evident in the look of his face. He jumped up and tried to push me down but I turned to the side and let him fall over my foot. He made contact with the ground face first. Angry and embarrassed he got up and walked away, his fist clenched so hard, that his knuckles turned white._

 _Once he was out of sight I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding and turned my attention to the girl. She was still sobbing and trying to catch her breath but she had stopped crying. I came closer to her "Are you ok?" I asked smiling. She clumsily wiped away the rest of the tears on her face and nodded._

 _She lifted her head and looked at me with her eyes, still puffy and red. But there was something about those eyes that made me lose myself in them as she stared at me with those deep sapphire blue orbs. It took me a few second to stop staring. I started to blink rapidly and I could feel the temperature in my face rising. Remembering that I had to introduce myself I stretched my hand out and smiled at her "I'm Aang"._

 _She returned the smile and shook my hand "I'm Katara" she replied "Thanks for helping me. That guy was a real meanie" Her smile turned into a frown as she said that._

" _Yes, Jet is a meanie. Mommy says I should always stay away from him" I replied smiling._

" _Sweetie, would you please come in. Dinner is ready" we heard a woman shout after a few hours of playing in the sand, pushing each other on the swing or playing hide and go seek. The time had flown by faster than I could comprehend and it was already 5pm. I have never had as much fun as that day._

" _That's my mommy" Katara told me after she got of the swing "I have to go now, do you want to come to me tomorrow and play?" she looked hopeful at me which made it even harder for me._

" _Sorry but, my daddy got a new job and we are moving tomorrow" I said frowning. In a split second the smile on her face turned into a frown. Her eyes where filled with disappointment. In the few hours we knew each other we had already become really good friends and the fact that we only had this one day with each other made us both sad._

" _Oh" she replied, a small tear appearing in the corner of her eye. "So ... goodbye then" she hugged me tight. When we parted again she gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran inside._

It was always a strange feeling remembering back to this day. Every other experience was only in pieces present in my mind but this event always plays through my head like a movie, every moment of it as clear in front of my inner eye as the day it happened. And the most detailed was the feeling that I got when I looked into her eyes. I had know idea what the feeling meant and it left me confused and it still confuses me. It was a warm and pleasant feeling that for a few moments robbed me of all my senses.

I turned to the window on the other side of my room and started at the clouds. "I wonder if she still lives there" I asked myself as I remembered that we were going to move into the exact same apartment building where I lived all those years ago. I took a more comfortable position and closed my eyes went to sleep, even though it was probably way to early.

Katara POV:

"Katara, sweetie, is something wrong?" The sound of her voice brought me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I looked up from my dinner plate to see my mom and dad watching me "Oh, hehe, no everything is alright" I replied. I didn't want them to worry about something that I didn't even know what it was. In the last month or so, one specific memory has started to come up in my head again and now it forced itself into my brain at every chance it got.

"Are you sure? You haven't even eaten a bite. If you want to talk about it, I could come into your room after dinner" My mom offered but I declined by shaking my head.

"No, it's just that I'm not hungry right now" I said as I stood up from the table "I will go to my room"

I sat down on the side of my bed, letting my mind drift off into the memories once more. This boy always popped up in my mind. More specific, his big stormy grey eyes that every time I remembered them, brought this strange warm and pleasant feeling in my stomach and let my face flush in a dark crimson tone. 'How he will be doing right now' I ask myself 'Has he changed?'. I remember how nice and sweet he was on that day and how brave he saved me from … Jet. 'Does he have a girlfriend?' I blushed at this though, not knowing where it had come from.

In a deep sigh I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. The boys laughing was ringing in my ear as sleep slowly but surely took over.

 **I hope you liked this first chapter of the story. Reviews would be nice.**


	2. Moving

**This chapter two of my attemt to make a modern AU fanfiction. Its going get a bit emotional and i hope i got all the feels across. It would be nice if you could review and point out flaws that i could improve.**

Katara POV:

„Katara, sweetie, I bought you stuff for school on Monday" I heard my mother through my closed door. I had spent the majority of my day in my room, reading books, playing the piano or just listening to music. But what ever I tried to do, he wouldn't leave my head, nor would the tingling sensation that I had leave my body. I was so confused. How could someone, that I had only known for a day, and only as a four year old boy, provoke such strong feelings in me. I haven't seen him in 11 years now, we both are 15 now and have probably changed a great deal and yet, the thought about what a sweet guy he was back then was making my heart beat faster.

'Maybe can help me?' I asked myself 'She always knows what to do in situations like that'. I took in a deep breath and yelled "Come in mom". I heard the door being opened and shut again before I turned to face my mother who was now standing in my room, looking at me with concern in her eyes.

"Sweetie, is everything ok? You haven't left the room all day and you barely ate anything" she asked as she stepped closer and sat down next to me. That was one of many things I admired about her. She was always so caring about everyone, always willing to help and she would never turn her back on anyone who needed her.

"Yeah - well no actually … somethings bothering me" I replied honestly. I sat up in a comfortable position and let my hand fall into my lap, staring at them. I looked up at her, when she rested her hand on my shoulder, seeing her comforting smile.

"You know you can tell me everything, right honey?" she asked. I let my gaze to my hands again and sigh.

"Do you remember the day after we moved here eleven years ago?" I asked, my eyes fixed to the to my lap as I felt my mother affectionately rubbing my back in circles. I relaxed a bit at the comforting feeling but is was still very tense.

"Well, I know you told me about this kid that defended you against Jet" my mother nodded "I belief you told me his name was Ong?" she paused for a second to think "No, Aang was it. You also said he had to move the next day right?"

I nodded "Yeah" I lift my head to stare at the desk in front of the light blue wall of my room. "I don't know why but in the last month or so I started to miss him, a lot, even though I only knew him for a few hours and haven't seen him in years and sometimes when I lay down and just try to listen to music, memories of the day just come over me." I confessed. It felt good to talk to mom about that, even though I didn't tell her everything. It was nice to know that I could always talk to her and she would sit next to me and listen.

"I understand" she thought for a while before she continued "I know it has been hard for you in the last month, ever since Gran-Gran died. Maybe he just is in your head so much because somewhere deep down you think of him as the one that had brought you comfort when you came her and now you just try to comfort yourself by remembering him" Mom suggested. It kind of did make sense though. When I met Aang he really did give me comfort. He defended me against Jet, he was there when I tripped and helped me up and somehow, I felt strangely safe.

"You know what, I think you are right." I answered after a few moments in thought. "Thanks"

"Anytime hun" she smiled warmly "And now get up and help me make dinner. I bet Sokka and Dad are hungry and you have to eat something too" We got up and walked out of my room to the kitchen.

Aang's POV:

I sighed as I finished packing the last article or clothing into a box with 'Aang's stuff' written on it in big orange letters. "I thinks that's it" I said sadly. I turn around to face my three best friends, the sadness clearly visible in their eyes. Bumi, Kuzon and On Ji had come over to help packing and say goodbye. It had taken most of the afternoon and now it was all set and done.

"I guess so" was Bumi's response full of melancholy. All of them didn't want to say goodbye even though they knew it was not a permanent one. They all knew they could still visit each other on weekends or talk via skype but they already not being able to just hang out or play some videogames together (well online was still possible but it just wouldn't be the same).

"We'll really miss you, Aang" On Ji said, her mood equally as sad as of the three boys in the room.

"Yeah" Kuzon agreed "Give us a call as soon as possible and tell us all the details on how it went"

Bumi and Kuzon then said their goodbyes and left but On Ji stayed a little longer. I had always considered all three of them to be my best friends but if my life depended on choosing only one of them, I would have chosen her. She had also been my friend the longest. Ever since my first day in Kindergarten after I moved here, we had been inseparable, more like brother and sister then best friends. We had gone through much together and told each other everything, jet we still never had any romantic feelings towards each other. Because of that, On Ji had also been the only person I had told about my last day at my old home (that was now going to be the new one. Like the old-new home and this one is now my new-old one) and at how clearly I remembered every single second I spent with the dark skinned little girl I hadn't seen in over a decade.

"Tell me if she still lives there" On Ji smiled "She has to be pretty special if she can create so powerful feelings inside of you at only four years old"

"Yeah, maybe, even when she still lives there, only the spirits could tell how she has changed over the years, or how I have changed" I sighed.

"Oh I can assure you, you haven't changed a bit since we met" she giggled lightly "You are still the sweet caring little brother I never had"

"Thanks" I said blushing lightly.

"Well I think I have to go now, mom will probably want me to help out with making dinner and you have a stressful evening ahead of you" I nodded in agreement and hugged my more or less sister a last time before she left my room.

I looked around in my room one last time taking everything in for the last time. The orange walls and the yellow ceiling with the blue arrow on it. The slightly lighter spots on the floor where my bed and my wardrobe used to be. All the emotions connected to this place. The happiness of getting my new bike for my last birthday, the anger after getting a bad grade in school, or the heartbreaking anguish after learning about the death of my parents, not more then 2 weeks ago. The hours of crying I spent locked up inside this room not wanting anyone or anything to come near me, only leaving to eat and go to the toilet. My uncle telling me he had taken custody of me and that we where going to move. The anger at him for ripping my friends away from me while also realizing that it was for the best to get some distance from this place.

Tears started to well up in my eyes. I tried to fight the urge to cry but soon it was too much. I sat on the empty floor, legs pulled to my chest, arms crossed over my knees, just letting the salty liquid run down my cheeks, quietly sobbing into my elbow.

It took me a few minutes to regain control over my body and I picked up my box. This was it, this was my last time in this room, now it was time to move on, to start a new chapter in my life. A hard road of a new environment, a new school, new people laid ahead of me but I was going to be strong now.

I exited my room and slowly stepped down the stairs that would lead into the living room. When I stepped foot out the front door, the low hanging evening sun was shining into my face. I looked up into the sky watching the clouds seeing many different shapes in them: bunnies, flowers and hearts. One of the heart-shaped clouds was especially beautiful shining in a light blue, yellow and orange.

I took in a deep breath proceeding to walk over to my uncle who was already waiting for me at the truck with a sad smile on his face. He knew how hard it was for me to leave everything behind but I tried to reassure him that I knew he did this with only my best interest at heart.

"Are you ready to go, Aang" he asked softly.

"Yeah, lets go" I replied after I loaded the last box in the back of the truck, smiling weekly at Gyatso and opening the door to the passenger seat while he got into the driver's seat. Gyatso started the engine and we drove of. I took a last glimpse at my old home before turning my attention to the front again.

The ride was completely silent.

When we arrived the sun had started to set. "When we get inside I have a little surprise for you" my uncle told me. "Come with me, I will deal with getting our stuff in tomorrow"

He lead me upstairs onto the same floor I had lived many years ago and stopped. "Here" he gave me the key "Get inside, I have to get something."

I unlocked the door and was about to enter when I heard a strangely familiar voice. "Oh it was no problem watching they. They are such sweet little guys." It sounded so much like in my memories, so much like the dark skinned little girl, Katara. 'Stop it Aang, you are already starting to imagine things' I told myself 'there is no way its her'. I shook my head and entered the apartment.

After a minute or two, Gyatso also came in, followed by a little dog and a Cat. "I thought that you didn't want to be alone until school starts in two days" he explained as he saw my confused expression "Your parents often told me how much you pleaded to have a pet and now I will make that wish come true.

My face lit up in excitement and I shot up to embrace him. "Thanks Gyatso, you have no idea how much that means to me" he said after letting go of him. "Do they have names?" I asked.

Gyatso shook his head "No, I wanted you to name them" he told me "They are your pets after all"

I thought for a second until I could figure out two fitting names until I head an idea "Ok I think I have it" I sighed. I looked at the little dog "You will be Appa" Appa barked in response as if to say 'that's a great name'. "And you will be" I told the cat. Momo snuggled his head against my legs response, purring contently.

 **Is it weird that i listened to Slipknot for the most part of writing this?**

 **Anyways, i hope you enjoyed the chapter and I would appriciate it if you could review the chapter. And now i sign of: Lukas out.**


	3. The morning before

**This chapter was a little weird for me just from a writing standpoint. Usually i just sit down and just vomit the whole chapter out in one piece but this time i really often just wrote a paragraph or two and then pause again so it might feel a little inconsistent or weird to read but i hope its not too bad. As always, it would be really cool if you good review and tell me what i could do better.**

Aang's POV:

„ _Haha, take that" I let my Batman action figure punch the Joker in the face._

" _Aang, sweetie, would you please come into the kitchen" I heard my mother ask as Joker got up and punched Batman back. The fight was an awesome battle between the forces of good and evil and its outcome would determine the fate of Gotham … or at least in my head it was. I paused the fight scene that was currently playing in my mind and left my room._

" _What is it, mommy?" I asked as I walked up behind her. She was just in the process of making dinner and dad was also present. He picked me up and let me sit on his shoulder while we watched mom making dinner._

" _Dinner is almost ready and we have to tell you something important" Mom explained. Dad took a few plates, knifes and forks out of drawers and carried to the table with one hand while making sure that I wouldn't fall with the other one._

" _Aang, mom and I have to tell you something important" dad started after a minute after starting eating dinner. I looked up from a plate of vegetarian spaghetti, staring at my dad in confusion. He had a tone in his voice that was really unusual for him. He normally would be cheerful and you could always hear the smile when he talked but now … now he was serious. And it made me nervous._

" _Hmm?"_

" _Daddy has got a new job and we will have to move" my mom explained further. She was equally serious as dad, and I didn't know why. I immediately got excited when they told me. I had no friends here anyway. And for me it was an adventure, something exciting._

" _That's great" I shouted, leaving my parents with a puzzled look on their faces. They certainly didn't expect that._

" _You are not sad?" they questioned in unison, the shock evident in their facial expression. I simply smiled at the admittedly hilarious looks on their faces and nodded. My parents looked dumbfounded at each other for a moment but after a while they returned my smile and we finished dinner._

 _XxX_

" _Aang sweetie, we have to go now. We don't want to arrive too late so we can unpack everything today" mom yelled from the kitchen. My parents where currently occupied with packing our things into the truck for the move but I stubbornly locked myself into my room - with a key I stole from my parents bedroom - and sobbed._

 _Every time my parents urged me to come out and pack my things I just yelled a 'NO' back._

' _knock' 'knock' I heard a hand softly tapping against my door "Aang? At least tell us what's wrong" I heard my dad softly requesting._

 _I sat in silence for about 10 seconds before I responded "I don't want to move anymore" Tears came down my cheeks and I buried my face into my upper arm._

" _I am sorry Aang but there is no way around it" dad tried to explain "I have this new job and it's too far away to drive there and back everyday"_

" _But I don't want to move" I cried. I was well aware that I was being selfish and that I was just trying to avoid the inevitable but meeting her the day before just drained all my excitement over the move out of me. Suddenly all I wanted to do is spend time with her, play with her, push each other on the swing or build sandcastles. She was the first real friend I ever had and her presence caused this confusingly pleasant feeling and now we just get ripped apart after only one afternoon._

" _I know that you like this girl really much" my father smiled thinking back at how he met my mother "but you will find new friends, I promise you that"_

 _XxX_

" _Hey, what's your name" it was my first day in kindergarten after we moved and I was sitting on a bench in the corner of the playground and eating my food, while the other kids played tag or hide and seek when I heard the voice of a girl next to me._

 _I looked in the direction of the voice to see a little girl, in my age, standing there smiling at me._

" _I'm Aang" I replied "And you?"_

" _I'm On Ji" she smiled "Do you want to play tag?"_

XxX

*beep* *beep* *beep*

The buzzing of my alarm clock rang loudly in my ears. I slammed my hand on it so it would stop and opened my eyes slowly. It was still very early but I had to stand up regardless. Normally I would be an early riser but ever since we moved back here, I would stay in bed longer. I always head dreams of clouds or oceans and storms. They felt weird but oddly pleasant. Another thing for me waking up late was that I often laid awake in bed till late into the night. I thought I had seen Katara in the hallway when me and uncle went grocery shopping on Saturday and I am still unsure if it had really been her. I often wondered if she even remembered me or if I am long gone out her memory, somewhere hidden deeply in the deepest and darkest corners of her unconscious.

But now I couldn't let myself drown in thoughts again. I had to wake up. Today was Monday and the summer holidays are now over and it's time for school again. I had to focus.

I rose to my feet, stretched my stiff limbs and yawned wholeheartedly before starting with my morning routine. My feet dragged me, more sub-consciously than consciously, to the closet and I opened it, taking out my favorite yellow/orange t-shirt with the arrow on the back and the sleeves and some regular jeans. I proceeded by washing up and packing my school stuff and unplugging my phone from the charger.

As I entered the kitchen I saw uncle Gyatso already eating his breakfast. He had to work at his school for Chinese martial arts and he always had a meditation class early in the morning. His school wasn't much a martial arts school really. Martial arts was just part of what he taught but there were also a lot of people who just learned about Chinese philosophy - primarily Buddhism and Taoism - and history.

As Gyatso noticed me he walking in he lifted his head and smiled "Good morning Aang. Isn't it a wonderful day today?" he greeted as I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down across from him.

"I couldn't say that it was good" I replied.

"You know there is nothing to be worried or nervous about your first school day" he said. He wasn't in any way oblivious to my concerns. "You will see, by the time you have your first class you will have fun and I am sure you will make a lot of friends" he tried to calm.

"How can you be so sure of that?" I asked. Gyatso's tone was so sure and confident. He seemed to have no doubt in what he said but I was not really convinced that it was going to be easy. I am glad I hadn't seen Jet yet but I was still nervous about being bullied in school.

"As I told you before" Gyatso put on his all-knowing wise old man voice again "You are a funny, reliable, handsome young man, Aang. I am certain that everyone would be happy to be your friend."

Slightly less nervous I smiled at him. I didn't know what it was but somehow Gyatso always found a way to cheer me up, just like dad always did. 'It must run in the family' I though and chuckled lightly.

I grabbed my backpack and after Gyatso was ready we got into the car.

About 10 minutes later we parked in front of the school. I got out of the car and looked at the huge building towering in front of me. I sighed heavily before taking my first step towards the entrance. 'This is it'.

XxX

Katara's POV:

*knock* *knock* *knock*

I slammed my fist against the wooden door. Why did he always have to be so infuriating. I was already fully clothed, wearing my favorite blue top and dark blue skinny jeans. I decided to wear my head down on that day and only had my signature hairloopis as a special feature.

But Sokka was a complete different story. He was still sleeping and as so often he had his door locked so I couldn't just walk in and slap him awake.

"Sokka, wake up. It's the first school day" I yelled.

"Just a few more minutes, Kat" I heard his faint murmurs through his door.

"No. You will get up now or, by the spirits, I will personally kick this door in and slap you awake" I shouted back. He must have noticed how serious I was, because the next thing a heard was some rumbling in his room and a minute later, a fully clothed Sokka was standing in front of me.

"So you finally got your brother out of bed" Mom noticed as we entered the kitchen. She was currently in the process of making pancakes and the smell left Sokka drooling. He always looked so stupid when there was food somewhere and I couldn't resist the urge to role my eyes at him.

"Are you excited about your first school day this year?" Mom asked as she brought the pancakes to the table.

As soon as the plate of pancakes made contact with the table, Sokka began stuffing his face with the discs of dough.

Occupied with chewing he just nodded and smiled. I on the other hand was not as excited. I was recently dwelling on thought about him. On Saturday I even thought I had seen him but I shrugged it off as pure imagination but somehow I couldn't leave the thought that it might have actually had been Aang. 'Could it be that he moved her?' I thought 'Would that mean we would be going to the same school? If yes, could it be that we have any classes together? Oh I am only bathing in false hope. There is no way that he is back. And even if, he probably won't remember me anyway. Why would he? It has been 11 years.' Those thoughts just repeated themselves over and over again in my head.

"Honey? Are you ok?" moms question snapped me out of my thoughts and I started to shake my head and blinked rapidly.

"Hm? Oh … yeah … I'm excited for school" I replied and started to eat my pancakes letting my thoughts overcome me again.

 **So Thats it with chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it and of course you can review it. It only takes a few seconds and it really helps a lot. (BTW: Sorry that Katara and Aang aren't reunited yet. Just be patient.**


	4. The Principal's Office

**Hello friends of sappy Kataang fluff and welcome to the chapter that you all have been waiting for (Well that sounded arrogant, you probably didn't care one way or the other). From what i am planing this is the second to last chapter. After that I will turn back to my medieval adventure that will be a bit longer than that story because it will be heavily based on the actual show (i think at least, maybe i'll be creative enough to come up with my own story). That would be Swords and Kingdoms by the way, which is always free to be read. It would be nice of course, if you could review this chapter.**

I opened the huge door and placed my first foot inside the school. 'This is it' I thought and sighed. The hallway was already filled to the brim with students. Everyone and their mother (quite literally, because some of the freshmen came with their moms) was talking, laughing and telling stories about their holydays.

I was not really sure where to go, the masses of students weren't exactly making it easier to find my destination, so I decided, that if I wanted to get my schedule, I had to ask someone for direction.

I nervously approached a guy with shoulder length black hair who was currently talking to a girl with auburn hair. "Hey … uhm … I'm new and I don't know were to go exactly" I started nervously after gaining the pair attention by tapping on the guys shoulder "Would you be so nice to tell me where the principal's office is?"

"Sure" the guy answered and smile. He seemed to be nice enough. "You just have go down the hall, then the first left and then the second room on the right side" he explained.

"Thanks" I smiled gratefully and walked in the direction I was just told to go. And sure enough, a minute later I found myself in front of a door that said _PRINCIPAL_ in big black letters on it. I knocked and was told to enter.

"Good morning, I am principal Pathik" the old man behind the desk introduced himself. "Now, what can I do for you"

I closed the door behind me and took the seat he offered me "My name is Aang and I just wanted to get my schedule" I explained.

"Ah, so you the young man who moved here on Friday." Pathik realized. "Very well than." He opened the drawer of his desk and took a few sheets of paper out of it "Here are your schedule and a few forms for your parents or your legal guardian to sign" he explained while laying down the sheets in front of me. "Luckily for you I have a student with the exact same schedule as you have and I am sure she would be willing to show you around. If you want to I could call her in" Pathik offered me with a kind smile.

"I guess that wouldn't be a too bad idea" I agreed sheepishly. The fact that I had someone watching over me was lifting some of my nervousness about screwing up completely.

"All right then" Pathik took a microphone that was on the desk and switched it on. It must have been connected to all the loudspeakers that I noticed earlier. "Katara Vann, would you come into my office please?"

My eyes widened as I recognized the name. _Could it be her?_ The question repeated itself over and over in my head, but in this moment my usually rare pessimism sat in. _This school is huge and there had to be more than one Katara in that school. How high is the chance that it would actually be her?_

I sat there and waited for what felt like an hour until the door slowly opened "You wanted something from me sir" a shy and sweet voice came from behind me. It sounded almost angelic so sweet and gentle but I could tell that she was very nervous about being called to the principal's office. It wasn't usually something good after all. Not that being told to look after me was some sort of great honor. "Did I do something wrong?"

It was funny how familiar the voice sounded. It was almost like a magic spell was casted over me, drawing me deeper into that voice. It was a strange and frightening, yet oddly pleasant and exhilarating experience.

"Oh, no of course not, I just wanted to tell you to look after our new student since you have every class together" Pathik smiled "And from your record, I know I can count on you that you the perfect girl for the job."

He motioned for me to stand up so I did. But when I laid locked my eyes with hers for the first time in so long everything around me seemed to be frozen in time.

XxX

Katara POV:

"Hey guys, you took a little longer today?" I heard the familiar voice of my friend Suki as my brother and I entered the school building.

"Yeah sorry Suki, my stupid brother over her decided to lock his door so I couldn't beat him awake" I excused pointing and glaring at my brother with his shit eating grin. "So where is Zuko, its strange not to see you two together all the time"

"He had to deal with his sister. Its so really a mystery to my how such a sweet guy like him could be related to such a bitch like Azula" Suki explained. "Oh and before I forget" Suki turned her attention to Sokka Toph's waiting for you at her locker."

"Well if that's the case" Sokka said happily to see his girlfriend again after she had been outside of the country for the last week of the summer holiday "would you please excuse me ladies, I have somewhere more important to be right now" After that he took off, almost running.

I giggled lightly at his silliness. "So how are you and Zuko?" I asked my friend after we started walking to our first class.

"We're cute. Actually no ... we are perfect." Suki beamed "Just last Friday he took me out to dinner in this fancy restaurant and he was just the perfect gentleman. It's hard to belief that he used to be a bully once. The only downside about him now is his stupid sister. She is just so annoying." Suki told me getting a little angry as she thought about Azula "What about you, have you finally accepted Jets invitation to go out with him?"

"What?!" her question took me by surprise "Why would I do that?" I knew it was kind of stupid to ask Suki that since she didn't know Jet as the ass I did. Everything she knew about him were his advances on me but I knew that he was a Jerk, a bully and a criminal. He and his gang, the freedom-fighters have often gotten into trouble with the police for theft and selling alcohol to other kids.

"Because he is tall, handsome and mysterious" Suki explained "Seriously Katara, you need someone and I don't even find one reason why you should turn him down. Or Haru for that matter, what about him?"

"Ok, for the record. You have no idea about Jet. He is a jerk and a bully and he sells alcohol to kids" I explained myself "And Haru, he is just not my type, and haven't you seen that strange mustache he has now. It looks so bad"

"Ok maybe your right." Suki said defeated. "Maybe that new guy would be something for you" she said more to herself as to me.

"What new guy?" I asked.

"About 10 minutes this new guy asked Zuko and me for direction to the principal's office. He was kind of shy but he was really cute. And he had those gray eyes you told me you like so much. First time I have actually seen someone have it though" Suki explained.

 _Gray eyes?_ I asked myself in my thought obviously my mind instantly jumped to the only gray eyes I have ever seen in my eyes. _No, it can't be him. He moved 11 years ago, why should he suddenly be here. And there is bound to be more than one person with gray eyes._ I frowned a little at my pessimist thoughts.

" _Katara Vann, would you come into my office please"_ Principal Pathik's voice coming through the speaker took me by surprise. My eyes went wide.

"Have you gotten yourself into any trouble Kat?" Suki asked curiously.

"I have no idea. If I did, I can't remember it" I responded nervously. "See you in class" I just received a nod and I made my way to Pathik's office.

I knocked hesitantly at the wooden door and poked my head through the door "You wanted something from me, sir?" I asked nervously, worried I was in trouble. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no of course not, I just wanted to tell you to look after our new student since you have every class together" Pathik reassured me with a smile "And from your record, I know I can count on you that you the perfect girl for the job."

I saw a boy my age stand up from his seat in front of the principal's desk and he turned around. As our gaze locked though everything around me went silent. My whole body was only focused on the boy in front of me. The boy that was stuck in my memory for over a month now, the boy that kept me wide awake at night and that left me unconcentrated when I wanted to write in my diary. It was just so unreal. After 11 long years, I saw him the first time and boy had he become handsome. He was tall, much taller than me, and probably even taller than Zuko and Jet. His dark brown, almost black, hair was cut short and he had a manly chiseled face. But what impacted me by far the most, was the one thing that had me remembering him. The beautiful stormy gray orbs.

It felt like a dream. It took me what felt like hours to stop staring at him but eventually I started to blink rapidly, causing me to jump out of my trance. "Y-yeah, I think I can do that" was the only sentence I could form.

XxX

Aangs POV:

 _This must be a dream_ was my first thought upon seeing the cause of my restless nights standing before me _This can't be real._ Those two sentenced repeated themselves over and over again in my head. I was so surprised that I thought my heart had stopped for a couple of seconds before picking up its pace again pumping oxygen into my body. Then again it could just be her herself who caused this in me because now that my heart was beating again I began to blush madly.

She was something out of this world. All this times I had imagined how she would look like now, after all these years. Somehow I had always imagined her to be beautiful, more even, in my imagination she was always the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. But those imaginations weren't even close to what was standing before me. In other word, she was simply gorgeous. Her perfect caramel skin, her beautiful dark chocolate hair that framed her face, her cute little nose, her lips that made me want to kiss her and the best of all, her deep sapphire blue eyes, shining in the sunlight pouring through the window.

"Do you know each other?" Principal Pathik said confused braking the silence.

"You could say something like that" I replied still not really aware of everything else but her.

"Ok then, that's even better" Pathik concluded "You can go now, your lesson has already started."

We both nodded, regaining our composure again, well at least partially.

"Sooooo, you're back again" Katara said shyly "It's nice to see you again"

"You too" I replied. A few seconds of silence fell between us. It was a strange kind of silence, partially content and pleasant but partially tense and awkward.

"We should probably go to class now" I broke the silence and she just nodded.

 **I hope you enjoied this one (even though i understand if not) and it would be cool of you if you'd review this. Stay tuned if you wanna find out how it ends.**


	5. Finally

**Wuhuuuu, I actually finished something. Yay.**

 **Ok back to buisness. This is the last chapter of this short modern AU Kataang story. I know it's a short chapter but there was nothing more that i wanted to do. It would as always be a blast if you would review it. If you are wondering what happened to swords and kingdoms. i deleted it because I was not happy with it and i decided to rewrite it.**

Aang's POV:

Knock. Knock. Knock….

„Come in"

Katara pushed down the handle of the door to open it. Class has already started about 15 minutes ago and we were panting because we had to rush through the halls in order to not miss too much of math's class.

"I'm sorry, I'm late, principal Pathik asked me for a favor" Katara explained as I entered the room after her. The teacher looked nice enough. Katara told me that his name was Professor Pakku and that he could be strict if necessary but that most of the time he was one of the better teachers.

"And who are you, if I may ask?" Pakku addressed me.

"I'm Aang. I'm new and principal Pathik assigned Katara to show me around and stuff for the first week" I explained. I looked around in the class. There were about 16 other students in the room all looking at me. A few were smiling and a few didn't really show any expression but one teen in the back didn't seem pleased by my presence. At first I didn't recognize him but as I took a closer look, I started to remember.

It was Jet, the worst bully I ever had to deal with. He stared at me, his eyes narrowed in an angry glare.

"Ok then, you can take the seat next to Katara" Pakku brought my attention back from the angry teen in the back. As I sat down I could feel Jet staring at me. It made me kind of nervous and uneasy and all I could hope for was not having to many classes with him.

XxX

Katara's POV:

The morning had gone by fast. It was still a shock for me that after all those years, Aang came back and could finally see him again. Even though I had only known him for a couple of hours when I was four, I had missed him strongly. It was like, I didn't realize back then what it was, I was just too young but now I know. Now, that I am older, I know what the feeling I had around him was. The butterflies in my stomach whenever he talks to me, the heat in my cheeks when he smiles at me and the agonizing pain of his absence, all of it makes sense now. I was in love. It sounded stupid but I couldn't deny it. It was far to clear to me that I loved him. Now the only question left was: Does he feel the same way about me? Sometimes I caught him stare at me or blush when I smiled. Maybe that meant that he felt the same. But then again, my self-conscious side took over and shot all of those hopes down in the blink of an I.

By now it was lunch break and after going to the cafeteria with Aang and sitting down with my friends and my brother, Suki asked me for a talk.

"So you already met the new kid" Suki observed as we found a quiet corner in the cafeteria. "What do you think? He's cute right?"

"Well yeah he" I replied playing with my hair a bit "but I actually kind of knew him before today already"

"Really? How so?" Suki asked puzzled.

"Well ….. We first met when we where four years old and he saved me when Jet was trying to force me to eat an earth worm" I explained while Suki just nodded" After that, we spent the whole afternoon on the playground with each other. I really wanted to make friends with him since it was the first day I lived here and he was so nice. But he had to move the next day and I haven't seen him ever since" I was blushing when I thought about what I was going to say next "It sounds stupid, but I actually kind of missed him even though I had only known him for one afternoon" I admitted.

"Awwwww" Suki squealed "That's so cute and romantic. Two lovers who found each other again after they parted ways when the where children. Its perfect"

"Lovers?" I tried to sound shocked but my blushing madly gave away that I wasn't actually against the idea.

"Oh, don't try to deny it. I can see how you look at him. You like him" Suki said smugly smirking. The slight pink in my face grew about two shades darker.

"I … I -" I was cut of trying to defend myself.

"I said don't even try. Belief me, there I no use in hiding it. And to make you calm down a bit, I can also tell that he likes you two"

"You … you really think so?" I asked shyly, something that was very unusual in me.

Suki just nodded and with that we retreated to our table to finish lunch.

The others asked us what we talked about and we just waved it of as not important. I took my seat next to Aang and began to eat.

"So, I thought that maybe we could go catch a movie after school or something" Sokka offered after a few moments of silence. His girlfriend was snuggled up into his chest while he had his right arm around her and ate his sandwich with his left hand.

Zuko, who had his own arm around Suki shook his head "Sorry, I can't. Uncle asked me to help out in the tea shop after school"

"I can't come either" Suki exclaimed "Mom asked me to look after the take over the dojo because she had meeting."

"I would be in for it" Aang said and Toph also agreed to it.

After school we all filed into Sokka's car and he drove us to the theatre.

As we were about half way there, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocked. When I checked it I noticed, that I had received a text massage from Suki. I opened it and all it said where two words _"tell him"_

XxX

Aang's POV:

In secret I took a glance over to the girl next to me. It was still strange to see her again but it was also one of the best things that happened to me. I had known for a while now, what the feelings where I always got when I thought about her. It was strange but I was never so sure about anything else in my life. It was love. Not just a little crush, that would fade away after while but actual love. It was nerve wrecking and left me awake at night. Before I moved back here, it hurt to think that I would never see her again. Now there was still hope.

As we parked at the theatre we left the car. Sokka bought the tickets and we went to get some popcorn and drinks.

"I have to go to the toilet" Katara announced a few minutes after we got our snacks. We nodded and she left.

After a while I decided to follow her. I wanted to tell her the truth about my feelings. I couldn't bare the thought that someone else being with her only because I missed my chance, so I swallowed all the nervousness and fear of rejection and walked towards the toilets.

"Come on, you know you want to" I heard someone say when I was about to walk around the corner. There was something familiar in the voice but I couldn't quite make out who it belonged too.

"No, leave me alone" I gasped. It was Katara. And from the sound of it, she was in trouble. I turned the corner and saw what happened. Jet was holding a firm grip on Katara's arm while she struggled to pull away. Switching on complete instinct I ran forward and punched Jet right across the face. The force was so great that he was out cold immediately but I was too fast to stop in time and crashed right into Katara.

We fell over and I landed on top of her staring right into the deep blue ocean that was her eyes. I could stare those eyes for days straight and never get tired of it. My body still full of adrenalin I leaned down slowly and before I could stop myself I had my lips pressed against hers.

I expected her to scream or to punch me but instead she did something that surprised me. She actually kissed me back, running her tongue along my lower lip. I granted her access and her tongue entered my mouth and began to explore. After a while I gained the upper hand and started to explore the inside over mouth. The feeling was exhilarating and she tasted sweet.

After what felt like forever but was probably just half a minute we parted for air.

After regaining an even breath she looked me straight into the eyes "Aang?"

"hmm?"

"I love you"

My heart skipped a beat and tears of joy welled up in my eyes. My grin spread from one ear to the other.

"I love you too" I replied leaning in to a second kiss that was even deeper and more passionate than the first.


End file.
